During advanced Reliability Availability and Serviceability (RAS) events, the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) of a computer needs to obtain control (for example, from a System Service Processor, a Baseboard Management Controller, and/or a Manageability Engine) of system resources (for example, such as System Management Bus devices). No current mechanism exists for the BIOS to obtain such control of system resources.